Katrina Gallio
Katrina Gallio is an extremely powerful natural witch, and the daughter of Selene Gallio. She is of Scottish descent. History Origin Bron in Scotland in the 10th century, Katrina was the daughter of an unnamed tanner and Selene Gallio, a powerful sorceress. Katrina claimed to be a "natural" witch and was born with the gift of magic (as opposed to harnessing the power of demons or learning it). Thus she was accepted into the Grand Coven, only to be dismissed by her superiors as a result of her violent and forceful use of magic. Later, Olivette revealed that her having a child with a non-witch also contributed to her expulsion. Sometime after, Katrina was pursued by an unknown party in a witch hunt (presumably the British Men of Letters) and was forced to flee her hometown and leave her child in a squalid workhouse, her son was killed by the BMoL thinking that he was a witch as well. Around this time she encountered a polish family who kindly took her in and to repay for what they had done to her, she cured their son, Oskar from a terminal illness and granted him immortality. She attempted to seek out help from the Loughlin Family and learn druidic magic. However, they cruelly rejected her despite her pleas. Around this time, Katrina fled to Milan, Italy and was tutored by Letitia di Albioni. Between this period and the present timeline, Katrina developed many powerful spells. She is immortal given her long life, but she can still be killed by natural means. Katrina created a demon killing spell in the 1800s that only she knows how to perform. Many of the spells that she uses are not easily withstood by humans, and cause them to die shortly after being affected as shown when she hexed a store manager only for her to die 10 minutes after. Even simple spells like the servitude spell eventually burn up the human victims, as do powerful ones such as the Attack Dog Spell. The Grand Coven Back in the 1800s, Katrina decided to join the Grand Coven to gain more knowledge and become more adept with her magic. They saw her as a talented witch but was kicked out years later as they deemed her methods as dangerous and unorthodox. Currently very little is known about them. It is known that they condemned Katrina for her methods and threw her out of the coven, forbidding her from doing magic by casting a powerful binding spell on her and forming her own coven. They later sent Katja to deal with her when she was stirring up trouble again. Its revealed that they are the supreme command of all witches. Personality Katrina is a light hearted individual, but she has a heavy temper and when she's angry about something it usually tends to take her to a higher state. She's also smart, and very sociable and manipulative. She has a dark tang of being a sociopath when she isn't in her right mind. But when it comes to people she loves being harmed she gets very strategic, but also emotional which may show as a sign of weakness but only makes her stronger. A self reserved person who doesn't bother anyone unless being bothered, and doesn't go looking for trouble. She has a hard time with love because she was never shown love herself, and she wants love but she doesn't want to be used and have her heart broken. Katrina often fluctuates between her mannerisms, sometimes presenting herself as calm and courteous and then suddenly vicious and violent when revealing her true intentions. She is exceptionally ruthless towards her enemies, whether they are people she loathes or disapproves of or someone who has simply annoyed her. Katrina has shown that she is indeed capable of genuine love and affection, which she displays for her twin brother. Even with all that, she is highly ambitious and her ego and pride usually leads her to overestimate her capabilities, both magical and manipulative. Physical Appereance Katrina is a red-haired woman of average height. She usually wears long-sleeved dresses of various colors, from red, blue to black. Katrina is usually found wearing a small gold pendant necklace, but aside from this she carries or wears no other jewelry. As with her dresses, Katrina's hairstyle shifts between appearances. She sometimes ties it up in a loose bun or wears her hair down either in curls or straightened. She wears bold, colorful makeup and, like a typical witch, can sometimes be found clutching a book to her chest. Powers and Abilities Powers Magic: '''Katrina is an extremely powerful witch that has been around since the 1000's. Thanks to being Selene's first born daughter her powers are also greatly increased. She is among the most powerful witches, and according to the Grand Coven one of the most dangerous witches in the world. After training throughout her life, she has mastered and collected a vast arsenal of spells and other magical objects, which vary in complication. Although her current powers are somewhat reduced due to Olivette's sealing, she is not significantly affected. * '''Immortality: Katrina can live for a very long time. She has lived for at least 1000 years, if not longer. * Spell Creation: Katrina is capable of creating spells and is noted to have made Defigere Et Depurgare, one of the only spells known to be capable of killing demons. * Self-Resurrection: By casting a resurrection spell on herself as a fail safe, she is able to revive herself after being killed. * Molecular Combustion: 'Through spells, Katrina is capable of obliterating people. She turned three Grand Coven witches to dust using a witch-killing spell from the ''Book of the Damned. * 'Killing demons: ' Katrina crafted a spell, Defigere Et Depurgare, capable of quickly slaying ordinary demons using a hex bag. She is so far the only witch to show the ability of killing demons with magic. * 'Conversion: ' She was able to transform Olivette into a hamster as punishment for her wrongs against her. * '''Healing: Katrina was stated to have healed Oskar of a terminal illness with a spell when he was a young boy. * Power Granting: With a time-delayed spell, Katrina was able to grant Oskar ageless immortality, so that he can live without effects from age or illness. * Cursing: 'Katrina was capable of cursing the high-level vampires with the Attack Dog Spell in an attempt to kill Selene. Her spell was so powerful that only she could remove it with it blocking even Selene's powers. Katrina was powerful enough that she was able to use this spell to turn 10 fellow witches upon one another. * '''Spell and Curse Removal: ' She was also the only one capable of removing her Attack Dog Spell. Katrina removed a love spell cast upon her brother by 2 witches with a simple hand gesture. * '''Disenchanting and Unwarding: '''Using the Cabirian Invocation, Katrina can take down the warding protecting enchanted and powerful objects. * '''Telekinesis: '''Katrina has pinned witches to the ceiling by impaling them on furniture on multiple occasions. She could restrain Selene and simultaneously hex other vampires with no struggle. Katrina has demonstrated the ability to throw humans a considerable distance with her mind. She was also able to cause multiple pieces of furniture to move across a room and form a barricade behind her to prevent a demon from following her. * '''Tracking: '''Using a crystal ball, Katrina can perform a divination spell. * '''Mind Control: '''With the Servitude Spell, she made an initially unfriendly waiter at a fancy restaurant become compliant. The Attack Dog Spell also turns the victim into the slave of Katrina's will, attacking whomever she directs them to. * '''Hex Casting: '''Due to being an old talented witch, she has absolute knowledge of hex bags. * '''Summoning and Banishing: Katrina can summon and banish powerful beings through spells. Abilities Multilingualism: 'She is capable of reading spell books which are written in ancient languages, such as druidic spell books. She was even able to read the ''Book of the Damned, albeit with the aid of Nadia's Codex. Equipment As a powerful witch, Katrina uses a lot of equipment. * '''Hex Bags: '''For many of her spells, Katrina has hex bags she has created for casting each spell. * '''Book of the Damned: '''Powerful spellbook containing spells to create and undo every kind of damnation there is. * '''Black Grimoire: Powerful druidic spellbook that Katrina retrieved from a group of witches. Weaknesses Power Sealing: '''Her powers are reduced to a certain degree due to an unknown sealing spell that was cast by Olivette before her expulsion from the Grand Coven. Although her current powers and abilities are somewhat reduced, she is still very powerful and difficult to defeat. '''Iron Shackles: '''Iron can block her from accessing her magic. '''Verbal Restraints: It appears Katrina is unable to cast many spells without reciting an incantation. Witch-Killing Spell: As a witch, she is vulnerable to the witch-killing spell. * '''Witch-Killing Bullets: '''A bullet version of the spell. '''Mortality: '''Since her immortality only grants her an immunity to age and illness, she can still be killed.